


martabak manis

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Picture attached at the bottom, mundane escapade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ...berawal dari Naruto yang pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa kantung martabak manis rasa cokelat kacang kesukaan yang tersayang.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	martabak manis

Semua berawal dari Naruto yang pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa kantung martabak manis rasa cokelat kacang kesukaan yang tersayang.  
  
"Aku pulang!" Sapanya sekejap pintu tertutup. Tangan kanan menenteng bungkusan bening martabak manis, sedangkan yang kiri menenteng tas berisi sepatu futsal.  
  
Kesayangan Naruto --Sasuke-- tengah mengerjakan tugas studi kelayakan agribisnis di meja belajar, tak bergeming bangun dengan kehadiran penghuni lain di apartemen itu. Hanya bergumam 'hn' sebagai notifikasi kalau yang di dalam mendengar.  
  
Di tengah sibuk menyiapkan piring kecil dan garpu kue, bungkus martabak yang terbuka untuk menghilangkan uapnya sudah duduk manis di atas meja. Aroma manis cokelat kacang menginvasi sudut-sudut ruang. Membuat yang di dalam bilik belajar lekas keluar --tidak dengan gaya seperti zoombie-- mengikuti aroma sedap martabak manis rasa cokelat kacang.  
  
Jemari lentik ditepuk karena hendak mencuri bongkahan martabak manis yang telah dipotong kubus, "Cuci tangan dulu." Ucap Naruto buat Sasuke meringis.  
  
Berapa lama kemudian, keduanya duduk lesehan di depan TV tak bervolume. Hanya menampilkan gerakan matriks seperti pantomim. Tangan kanan sibuk menyuap masuk makanan manis tinggi gula, sedangkan yang kiri menggelayut manja di pundak. Yang menggelayut itu tangan Naruto. Kalau tangan kiri Sasuke memegang ponsel yang tengah menampilkan aplikasi instagram.  
  
"Na, Sasuke, jika kita di lahirkan kembali ke dunia ini, dengan raga yang sama namun keadaan yang berbeda, kira-kira kau mau jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto out of the blue. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada TV, tapi pikirannya membayangkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.  
  
Sasuke diam sejenak. Meletakkan ponselnya setelah dibuat mode terkunci. "Hm, penjahit?" Mengambil potongan martabak manis berbentuk pojok lingkaran, bagian paling enak karena krispinya paling banyak, sebelum menambahkan, "Penjahit di suatu desa. Sepertinya itu. Bagaimana dengan mu?"  
  
"Tadinya aku mau jadi pangeran berkuda dengan rompi besi, tapi mendengar jawaban mu, aku ingin jadi tukang pandai besi saja."  
  
Sasuke menawarkan potongan krispi pada Naruto sambil berucap, "Aku pernah baca cerita tentang penjahit dan tukang roti yang tinggal di sisi hutan."  
  
"Lalu--" Tanggapan Naruto terpotong karena menelan krispi martabak,"--bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?"  
  
"Keduanya menolong pendeta pengembara yang tersesat di hutan. Penjahit membuatkan baju baru dan hangat, sedangkan tukang roti memberi roti hangat dengan selai cokelat selama pendeta itu menetap di rumahnya."  
  
"Hm, lalu?"  
  
"Karena penjahit dan tukang roti hanya tinggal sendiri, dan keduanya telah berbuat baik, sebagai balas budi si pendeta menikahkan keduanya."  
  
"Eh? Cerita yang aneh. Mana bisa menikahkan sepasang insan yang tak saling cinta?"  
  
"Mereka saling mencinta, namun terbatas sirkumtansi dan kondisi. Jika nekat menikah di kota, keduanya bisa pulang tinggal nama. Melarikan diri ke dalam hutan, toko mereka siapa yang jaga?" Sasuke tak lagi menikmati martabak manis cokelat kacang kesukaannya. Lebih asyik menarasikan ulang cerita tak nyata pada kekasihnya.  
  
"Sirkumtansi dan kondisi, ya." Naruto berujar pelan. Tak sadar kalau sekeliling mulutnya belepotan lumeran cokelat.  
  
"Hm, keduanya, penjahit dan tukang roti itu laki-laki." Narasi cerita tak nyata itu berakhir dengan santai. Sasuke mengambil tissu dari kotaknya dan membersihkan sekeliling mulut Naruto.  
  
Naruto tak lekas menjawab. Sasuke pun tak lagi buka suara. Keduanya menikmati diam dengan martabak cokelat kacang yang sudah dingin jadi penengahnya.  
  
Naruto berucap spontan memecah hening pukul sembilan malam, "Kalau kau jadi penjahit, aku jadi tukang roti saja kalau begitu." Tangannya dibawa melingkar pada sang kekasih, menariknya agar berhadapan untuk kemudian disandar pada dadanya yang bidang.  
  
Setelah mendapat posisi nyaman, tangan yang lain ikut menemukan sanggahannya di belakang tubuh sang kekasih. Dengan kepala bersandar pada bidak pundak Naruto, Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak, tidak usah. Tetap jadi tukang pandai besi saja. Cerita mereka, ya, mereka, dengan dinamikanya. Cerita kita, ya, biar kita saja yang menulis ulang bersama versi kita." Namun suaranya samar di antara udara.  
  
Mereka tersenyum simpul dengan hiasan merah jambu karena tersipu. TV yang menyala dan martabak manis rasa cokelat jadi penonton utama opera manja Naruto dan Sasuke di rabu malam bulan September.  
  
Ya, ini semua berawal dari Naruto yang pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa kantung martabak manis rasa cokelat kacang kesukaan yang tersayang.  
  
Keduanya jadi mengintip kelambu kisah baru, dimana yang satu jadi tukang jahit dan satunya jadi tukang pandai besi. Mari kita rapal semoga kan agar kisah keduanya, di masa sekarang atau kapanpun itu, tiba pada estuari sirkumtansi dan kondisi yang membahagiakan.


End file.
